1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system including at least an image processing apparatus in which JBIG (joint bi-level image group) method is applicable.
2. Related Background Art
In a system in which plural image processing apparatus, including the above-mentioned one, are mutually connected through a network, the original image data or the edited data are transmitted through said network.
However, in such system in which plural image processing apparatus are mutually connected through a network, by the transmission of the original image data of an extremely large amount of information through said network, the total data processing amount in the entire system becomes extremely large, thereby deteriorating the processing efficiency of each image processing apparatus, also increasing the memory capacity required therefor, and increasing the traffic within the network.